Strength
by Saelu
Summary: Harry is in his fourth year. He is hated by the whole school for being entered into the Triwizard Tournament, even his best friends! Watch as his world is turned upside down by his determination and perseverance. He will make new friends along the way and find camaraderie in the most unlikely of people.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise or any associated works.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – New Beginnings<strong>

Harry stared out the window of the library and wondered why every year he ended up being hated by most of the school. _'Okay so not first or third year but they hated me in second year. It's not like I asked to be in the Tournament,' _he thought._ 'Ron is angry with me and Hermione isn't any happier, "Oh Harry you shouldn't have entered yourself into the Tournament," or "Oh Harry you're to young what were you thinking?" I get it I'm stupid, no need to rub it in... Actually I'm not that stupid, I mean I understand most of what is going on, I just don't want Ron to get angry at me for being better than him at another thing. And Hermione wouldn't be any better, "You aren't that smart, you can't have gotten that mark in Charms!" I'll show them!'_

So Harry got to work studying and trying to improve his knowledge before the first Tournament and more importantly the first assessments of the year, which were generally held towards the latter half of November. Harry improved greatly, cutting out all distractions that he previously allowed himself to succumb to. Quidditch being cancelled assisted his endeavors greatly. He really had no distractions, which allowed him to improve his marks and knowledge infinitely in such a short time period.

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall was the first to notice an obvious change in Harry. One Saturday morning in mid November she came over to see him at breakfast and asked him to meet her in her office at 11 am. Harry agreed and soon found himself out the front of her office, knocking on her door.<br>"Come in," Professor McGonagall called.

"Hi Professor, you wanted to see me," Harry said.

"Yes I did, Potter, it's about your progress this year. I was rather surprised when you got entered into that inane Tournament, but image my shock when I found out one of my lions is being bullied by the other houses into something he had no say in. And then image my wonder as said cub puts more effort into his studies than he ever did before an d manages to reach the top spot in Gryffindor."

"That would be a lot professor, but I can't understand why you felt the need to talk to me about it." "Well Harry it's like this: I am concerned that you are spending too much time studying that you are neglecting other things."

"With all due respect Professor McGonagall you don't understand. I need to learn more, I'm at a severe disadvantage in the Triwizard Tournament, so what if I'm slacking a bit on things like people, it's not like they like me anyway," Harry nearly yelled. Professor McGonagall was obviously taken aback, "I had no idea you felt like that Potter, I knew things would've been tough for you but I hadn't realised that they didn't like you that much."

"Yea well they hate me. They are petitioning to get me to leave the dorm 'unGryffindor qualities' or something. I don't know ma'am but it's really not just the other houses, Gryffindor thinks that I stole the Tournament from Katie and Ron and Hermione think that it's not fair that I get to do yet another 'fun' thing without them. Ron is jealous that I get to keep doing 'interesting things' and that I'm famous. Famous for my parents being murdered, how is that fun? And Hermione is angry because she is 'smarter' than me and how did I manage to trick the goblet into to letting me in, I'm stupid if it was going to take someone younger it should've been her because she is the 'brightest witch of our age'. Whatever."

"Do they really think that or are you exaggerating?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, taken aback.

"Their words not mine," Harry shrugged, "It's not like I wouldn't mind leaving Gryffindor at the moment, I can't sleep because I keep thinking someone will come in and hurt me or something, I have to hide my stuff because otherwise they'll burn it or booby trap it or the like. I don't even eat at the Gryffindor table because they'll probably do something to me, I just go there and eat in the kitchen," Harry ranted.

"Oh you poor dear, I had no idea," Professor McGonagall sympathised, "I can see what I can do about getting you your own room, neither of this year's Head Boy and Girl are in Gryffindor so I can see if you can stay in the Head student room there. It'll be locked so that only people you want can get in. It'll also have another entrance outside the common room so that you can enter another way and it has its own common room and kitchenette."

"I would really appreciate that Professor, it would give me somewhere to practice for the Tournament and I wouldn't have to take a detour to the kitchens every night, thanks Professor" Harry beamed.

"It's okay Potter, I'll see if I can convince Albus to let you use it."

* * *

><p>"Albus bloody Dumbledore, you'd better explain to me why one of my lions is being forced into this bloody Tournament and why I can't help him," Professor McGonagall roared.<p>

"Calm down my dear, what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry Potter, that's the problem. I just had a meeting with him and you know what I found out? The whole school hates him, his so- called 'friends' included!"

"Oh."

"Oh alright, Harry told me he won't sleep in the dorms and won't eat with the other Gryffindors. I told him I'd see if he could stay in the Head Boy's Dorm so he doesn't have to worry and go via the kitchens every meal time."

"We can do that, do you know why his friends would be ignoring him?"

"Yes, he says they're jealous of him and all the other Gryffindors ignore him because they are jealous and think he stole it from the Gryffindor seventh years."

"That is very troubling, but what can we do to help him?"

"I have no idea Albus, no idea. I'll organise that dorm for him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the first chapter of my new fic. Review please. I have a lot done of this so updates may be less sporadic. I promise it gets better, I just had to cut it somewhere that wasn't half the story. In saying that this is about 1/9****th**** of the fic as of when I put in this note so I really didn't cut it very much. Anyway, review.**

**Until next time, Saelu. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Dorm

**Ok so the underlined words indicate Parseltongue. Please tell me if I spelt it wrong, I can't check it with my books because I don't have them with me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch, while Harry was studying at the Gryffindor table – because it was safer to start studying at the Gryffindor table than go to the dorms and it was closer to the kitchens – Hermione came up to him.<p>

"You think you're just so saintly, don't you Potter? Studying, does that make you feel smart? Worthwhile? Talented? Well I'll tell you this Potter, you're not, you're useless and obviously buying your grades," she sneered.

"Yea Potter, good for nothing scumbag!" Ron agreed.

"Shut up guys, I need to do this for the Tournament," Harry begged them.

"The Tournament you 'didn't enter' yourself into? Yea yea. You don't need to study for that, obviously, since you managed to trick the goblet into putting you into it," Hermione said mockingly.

"Hermione I didn't, I don't want to part of it, please believe me, please. I need to study," Harry almost sobbed. By this time most of the school and some of the students of the other schools were looking at the trio.

"You're just a baby Potter, you shouldn't even be a part of this school, let alone the Tournament!" Ron yelled.

"Shut up! You don't even understand! You are so ignorant, think you know me, you don't. I HATE YOU!" Harry finally cracked. The great hall fell silent, most people wondering what was happening between the golden trio. Finally, one of the Beauxbatons contingent, stood up, "Leave him alone why are you being so cruel to him? Isn't he supposed to be your friend?"

"Potter isn't our friend, we used him to look better. Merlin, some people are just so stupid, don't you understand anything? Of course not you're only French, ignorant and arrogant," Hermione sneered. The students and teachers were taken aback by Hermione's racist statements and uncaring nature.

"Detention, Miss Granger. That is not how we comport ourselves at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall gasped finally.

"Really Professor, everyone was thinking it. No-one likes him anyway. I'm having a hard time believing you, an upstanding professor, would be defending a known trouble-making liar, s well as a foreigner. What has come over you?" Hermione tried to explain her way out of detention, although this was futile.

"Miss Granger one more word out of you and you will be in dentition for the rest of the term," Professor Dumbledore warned. Parvati Patil pulled Hermione down onto the empty bench she was standing over, an action with Ron quickly followed, both of them sitting with audible thuds.

"I apologise for Miss Granger's outburst and would like to take this opportunity to say that if I hear any remarks of this sort they will be dealt with harshly. You have been warned." Dumbledore said loudly. At that conversation began again, Harry took the opportunity to leave the Great Hall, not knowing Professor McGonagall was following him.

"Potter," she called out once they'd left the hall.

"Yes ma'am?" Harry asked surprised.

"The headmaster said you can have the Head dorm, if you'd still like it," she said kindly.

"Yea, I really would. Thanks," he mumbled.

"Harry, do you need anything?" McGonagall asked kindly.

"No ma'am. I'm alright," Harry replied.

"Well just keep in mind that any professor's door is open for anything, even just a talk. Come on, I'll show you to your new dorm."

* * *

><p>The walk to the dorm was done in tense silence. It took them ten minutes to get there. The dorm's portrait was a few up from the fat lady. When they stopped at it, Harry was surprised to find it was of a tree with a snake wrapped around the trunk.<p>

"Potter this is the portrait for your dorm, you need to set the password for it," Professor McGonagall told him.

"Professor McGonagall, can I choose any password? In any language," Harry asked.

"Yes you can Potter it's your room after all. The teachers don't need to use the password to get in, so whatever you think is secure. What language were you thinking of, if not English?"

"Parseltounge ma'am."

"Parseltounge, I suppose that would work; just don't let the other students hear you speaking it because they won't like it."

"I won't ma'am. Thank you."

"It's alright Potter. Just remember, _any_ teacher is here to help. All of them care for the students."

"Ok Professor. Have a nice afternoon."

"You too Potter."

* * *

><p>Harry then faced the portrait. <span>"Strength"<span> he hissed at it.

"Hello, you aren't like the ones I've had before. None of them spoke to me - they didn't even smile. They hated me!" The snake hissed back to him.

"That's because none of them were parcelmouths. Look can you come into the dorm so we can continue this conversation. I don't want the others seeing me talking to you." Harry hissed back quietly and urgently.

"Ok, well you go in then." The snake hissed back.

Harry went through the portrait hole swiftly, and was taken aback at the coziness of the common room. It had two well worn, but still comfy, burgundy two-seater couches; a small kitchen with a table set for two; the floor was a warm aged wood and had some very worn down, burgundy rugs on it. The walls were painted in a tasteful brown. It had a large window on the far wall that overlooked the grounds, from the portrait-hole Harry could see Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch pitch, the Whomping Willow and the Black Lake. The wall to his right had a portrait of a lion cub trying to catch a butterfly on it. _'That must be the entrance to the Gryffindor common room,' _he thought.

Near the couches there was a small fireplace. Harry loved the space already.

"So back onto our conversation," hissing shocked Harry out of his musings. "Why're you living here. Most of the people who stay here come earlier and look older than you." The snake had moved portraits and was now trying to dodge the lion cub's paws.

"All of my friends hate me, the whole school does. They moved me here so that I didn't get hurt and stuff," Harry hissed back.

"Oh you poor thing, you can be my friend. I don't have many, most of the portraits here don't have snakes in them."

"Ok thanks - what's your name?"

"Euro, what's yours?" the snake, now named Euro, said.

"Harry, Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself.

"Oh you're the one they talk about sometimes. Ha you don't look like I thought you would," Euro remarked.

"What did you think I'd look like?" Harry was genuinely curious.

"I dunno taller, stronger, tanner, more manly I suppose."

"Well I'm not. Look I've gotta go check my stuff is here and then I gotta study. Talk later?"

"Ok, have fun."

Harry went upstairs and was shocked at the homeliness of the Gryffindor Head Boy's room. The bed, while still a grand four- poster one, had a patchwork quilt done in tasteful shades of red and gold, with little lions running on some of the squares. All the furniture in the room had a worn but loved look to them, and all were done in a lightwood. The floors and walls were the same as the common room. Harry's trunk was at the foot of his bed and there was a note on the bed.

_'Harry,'_ the note read. _'I feel I have done you a great disservice in allowing you to be in this Tournament. I will admit at the time I was not thinking straight and apologise for not being able to think of a way to get you out of it immediately. I am very upset at the behavior of Hogwarts' students and their attitude towards you. It saddens me deeply that you have to endure this treatment. I have found a loophole in the Tournament rules that could lessen the danger to your person considerably. If you would like to have dinner with me tonight, the password to my office is: "Cadbury." Kind regards, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_

_'Should I go?'_ Harry wondered_. 'I mean I've done all this study, and what would it be for? Grades? Well, I may as well; I mean it doesn't mean I'd be going through with the plan. And who knew the headmaster like Cadburys? Ha. But you know I have all the stuff here I was going to use to make dinner with, maybe I could invite Professor Dumbledore here? I mean it wouldn't change the conversation, and then I'm doing something for him too.'_

So Harry sent Hedwig off to the headmaster requesting the change of plans and studied while he waited for a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the second chapter done! Review! I am also in the process of writing yet another ****fan fiction: Untitled. Okay so I haven't named it yet. It's a Harry Potter x Avengers fanfic so the first chapter will be up sometime around Christmas hopefully. I am still working on this one as well as End Of (which you should read and review if you haven't already). Enjoy!**

**Until next time, Saelu.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Badges

Chapter 3: The Badges

* * *

><p>About a three hours later, or so Harry thought, he had finished Potions and Transfiguration study and was onto charms so one may assume that three hours had passed; Hedwig returned with a reply: <em>'Harry, that would be lovely. I am looking forward to tasting your cooking. Professor Dumbledore.<em>'  
><em>'Ok<em>,' Harry thought, _'Then I'd better start cooking dinner; I hope he likes pasta_.'

Harry went downstairs and got out an ovenproof pot, cutting board, knife, the tomatoes, olive oil, and garlic. He cut the tomatoes in half and put them in the pot, added the oil and garlic and put the mixture into the oven.

_'Right, I need to check that in 30 minutes, I'll go get my Charms homework and sit in here, study and wait._' Soon the smell of garlic and tomatoes filled the air. Harry checked on his sauce, decided it was ok, and started boiling the water for the pasta. While waiting for the water to boil, he set the small table with two place settings, and conjured a nice dandelion and some ferns as a centerpiece. _'I hope Dumbledore gets the dandelion, I mean it's like a lion, heh_.' With that the water reached boiling point and Harry put the pasta in.

'_That comes off in ten minutes, the sauce in fifteen, and Dumbledore at some stage around then,'_ Harry thought. Harry put his charms work away and then just waited for the dinner to be ready. As he was straining the pasta, he heard a knock at the portrait; he went over and opened it.

"Come in sir, dinner will be ready in about five minutes," Harry greeted Dumbledore.

"Ah, wonderful my boy, it certainly smells delicious," Dumbledore acknowledged.

After Harry served the pasta and they were both seated, he tackled the conversation that the letter alluded to.

"Professor Dumbledore, what do you mean we can reduce the amount of harm done to me in the Tournament?" he started.

"Well Harry before we start this conversation, I must applaud this dinner, it is marvelous!" Dumbledore complimented.

"Thank you sir. It's my favourite, even if my relatives don't really echo your sentiments," Harry blushed.

"Back to what needed to be discussed. I have found a loophole that states an under-aged competitor in the Tournament may request an easier version of the task, or if the task cannot be made simpler, may request a new task so that they are safer. However, if you opt for this you cannot win the cup. You can place second or third, but you cannot win," he explained.

"So if people could do that why did so many die?" Harry was curious.

"To put it simply; because they entered for the fame and the money, they wouldn't forfeit that because of their age or magical maturity."

"You don't think that it would reflect poorly on me if I requested this?"

"No Harry, you could say that you feel that Mr Diggory deserves the opportunity more than you do and so you want to respectfully bow out - as much as you can - and pull yourself out of the running for the actual title. You felt that it wasn't fair to the other schools or the him that you got put in, and that you didn't want to be in it anyway, so you would like to step down a bit," Professor Dumbledore propositioned.

"That is actually really smart Professor. I mean not to say you aren't smart but that is a really good idea. I think I might do that," Harry decided.

"Whatever you want my boy. I just wanted to offer you another option." "Well I'll certainly think it over," Harry promised. The rest of the night went smoothly and soon Harry was snuggling up to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry had Potions first. As he made his way down to the dungeons he was sure to keep an eye out for any students, even though he knew them to be all at breakfast. To his surprise when he got to the classroom Professor Snape was already there.<p>

"Come in Potter," he called from inside the classroom. Harry followed the instruction.

"Did you want to speak with me Professor?" he asked.

"Yes Potter. Last night I noticed a few in my house making and selling badges that defame you. I thought I would bring it to your attention that you are prepared for what may occur during class. I also wanted to apologise for my erroneous assumptions about you and my inexcusable behaviour towards you. It has come to my attention that you are not what I believed you to be; and for that you have my sincerest apologies," Snape monologued.

"It's alright sir. I don't really mind. Thank you for the warning sir, I'll try not to let class be disrupted," Harry promised.

"I don't believe it'll be just Mr Malfoy and my Slytherins wearing these badges Mr Potter. I may have seen some of the Gryffindors buying them also."

"Well I'll have to try even harder," Harry said resolutely. They heard people start arriving outside the classroom.

"...Insolent little boy, Potter. Go and line up," Snape yelled at him, while winking. Harry strode out, looking stubborn, to keep up appearances.

"Already in trouble Potter?" Ron sneered, "I hope you didn't lose us points, you've already lost us enough." Harry continued to look ahead at the door and ignore what Ron was saying.

_'I've just got to get through this lesson,_' he thought, reading the instructions Snape had put on the board. Harry went to get the ingredients for the burn-healing paste and started to prepare them. Snape had left him unpaired as there was an uneven amount of people in the class, and he had found that anyone with whom he paired Harry sabotaged their potion in the hopes they could injure Harry. Even Granger had deliberately destroyed a potion that became explosive if the ingredients were added in a certain order. _'She must have known,'_ Snape mused. Harry was just letting his currently liquid paste cool for five minutes, as per the instructions, when Malfoy called out across the room.

"Hey Potter, how does it feel to be known a liar and a cheat? We all knew you were one but now the whole world knows," he called, "You should be glad to know that the school supports its champion," he said flashing a badge that read:

'_Support CEDRIC DIGGORY - The REAL Hogwarts Champion.'"_

Suddenly the whole room was holding the badges, even all the Gryffindors. Then, as if on cue, they all tapped them and they changed to say:

'_Potter Stinks.'_

"Real mature guys. I mean the best insult you can come up with is Potter stinks? You must really be stupid," Harry decided that they needed to know he actually did not care. He had decided that if none of his so-called "friends" could show him support in a time of need than he couldn't care less what they all thought of him.

"I'll have you know Potter, these badges had a character limit, I couldn't fit anymore words on than Potter Stinks," Malfoy tried to sound pompous and high-and-mighty, but he really just sounded like a kid making excuses.

"Longbottom, your cauldron is melting, 50 points from Gryffindor. Mr Weasley you should have been paying closer attention to your potion and not Mr Potter's attention-seeking behaviour, another 25 points from Gryffindor for your inattention," Snape sneered, breaking up Malfoy's power plays and posturing, and cooling any fights about to break out. Harry finished his potion (as the whole thing had only lasted a few minutes) and turned it in. "I'll see you after class, Mr Potter," Snape said.

"Yes sir," Harry agreed. Then the bell tolled, signally the end of class.

"Don't lose us points Potter," Hermione sneered, "Neville and Ron did nothing wrong and lost us points because you caused a fight. Your paste was bad, it better not've lost us any points."

Harry ignored her, she was a poor friend before they had their falling out, always nagging him and putting him down, he never understood way he hung out with her.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes Potter. I wanted to point out that not all the precious Gryffindors were wearing those badges, Longbottom wasn't. He just was too panicked on his cauldron melting to be noticed. I thought you'd appreciate knowing that you had one ally in the house of lions. I also noticed two of my Snakes didn't have the badges on, although, again, they were at the back of the room, focused on their Potions, Zabini and Greengrass. If they approach you, know that their families' are neutral and they don't associate with Malfoy and his ilk. I know I haven't treated you cordially in the past but that is because I was a spy in the war against the Dark Lord and I have an image to maintain with the Snakes, with whom you appear to share some traits with. This year you seem to be more sly and cunning than Mr Malfoy," Snape looked like he wanted to say more but the bell tolled again signally the next class was starting, "Detention Potter, tonight at seven, don't be late," the Potions professor snapped, walking him to the door, "Give this note to Professor Flitwick, explaining why you are late." At that Harry ran off to charms, Snape yelling behind him that there is no running in the corridors, and that he lost Gryffindor ten points.

* * *

><p>Harry finally made it to charms, and huffing, knocked on the door.<p>

"Sorry I'm late Professor," he apologised to the diminutive charms professor giving him the note.

"That's fine Mr Potter, just take your seat, we were just practicing summoning charms. All right class, remember the incantation is _'Accio'_. Spread out in pairs across the room from each other, one holding a pillow while the other does the charm. And, off you go!" Flitwick called cheerily. As Charms was also with the Slytherins, Harry didn't have a partner, but he had also already mastered the spell. He decided to approach the professor to show him his mastery of the spell, and to see if he could do anything else.

"Professor Flitwick, I've already got the summoning charm under control, is there anything else I can do?" Harry asked.

"Show me your summoning charm Mr Potter, then we can talk. Summon for me that book over by my office door," he instructed. The book in question was a large tome, around a thousand pages in length, Harry assumed, and looked old and well read. Harry could just make out the title, _'A Complete and Comprehensive Index of Charms'"_

"_'Accio charms list,' "_ called Harry. The book came zooming over, above the heads of the other students, luckily.

"Why well done Mr Potter, very good! 20 points to Gryffindor," Professor Flitwick cheered. "Now Mr Potter, what are we going to do with you? You already know this fortnight's charm, do you know next fortnight's charm, '_Stupefy_?'"

"Yes Professor, I've learnt all the charms up until Christmas," Harry admitted.

"Oh well what **are** we going to do with you? Is this the same for all your other classes?" the teacher asked.

"Yes Professor, in Defence I've finished this year's work; in Potion's I've almost finished the work, same with Transfiguration. I've done all the study for Herbololgy, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. Charms was the last class I was working on because I get it a bit easier and because it's a lot more practical. Also I wanted to find out if there was any Potions that I could use in the Tournament," Harry explained sheepishly.

"My my, Mr Potter. If I had known you were this ahead already I would've spoken to you earlier. You could be put up a year if you can pass the end of year exams. I can discuss it with your other teachers and see if they feel the same way," the Lilliputian-like professor offered.

"That would actually be great sir, thanks," Harry acknowledged.

"If only you were one of my Ravenclaws, you have so much potential young Harry. It's a shame I don't have you earning points for my house," the Professor admitted, "You can go back to your dorm if you'd like and study more because I don't think your classmates would appreciate seeing you studying next term's work."

"Thank you again sir," Harry left.

* * *

><p>"<span>Strength<span>" he hissed to Euro.

"Hey Harry, how's the day treating you. I've heard from the portraits in the Great Hall that the students have made some badges that defame you," Euro greeted.

"Come into the living room and we'll talk about it," Harry offered, walking into the dormitory.

"Some of the Slytherins have made badges the say _Potter Stinks_ on them, which is really immature if I do say so myself. I mean they could have said, I dunno, _Baby Potter_, like the Delacour girl so aptly dubbed me. Or, _Potter Stinks_, if they want to go with that sort of thing. Or just _Potter Is A Cheat_, as they are so fond of saying. Or how about _We All Knew It But Now You Do Too, Potter's A Liar And A Cheat!_ They are so ridiculous!" Harry raged.

"There, there friend. Just because they're immature doesn't mean that you should do everything for them. If they can't think of witty things to put on their badges then more fool them. Did anything good come of today?" the snake painting hissed.

"Yea. Professor Flitwick suggested that I might be put up a grade, which would be really cool. I mean the fifth years aren't as bad as my year mates. And Professor Snape gave me detention but I think it's going to be good, weirdly enough." Harry mused.

"Detention? Good? With the bat of the dungeons, somehow I sincerely doubt that." Euro chuckled, and then thought about what Harry said again, "Put up a year? They're going to put you up a year? That's great! Oh man, I'll be friends with the smartest student at Hogwarts! They never put people up."

"Well they're talking about it tonight at the teacher's staff meeting, so I'll find out later this week hopefully."

"Anyway, I've got to go study next term's charms, it was nice talking to you," Harry hissed his farewell, and went upstairs

* * *

><p>"<em>Avis<em>," said Harry conjuring a flock of birds later that evening. _'Wow when I put my mind to it I really can achieve things. Look at this, Hermione practices the spells for hours before she can even semi-cast them, all before the actual class, and I've just done almost all the fourth year program in a couple of months. I mean that's only about 20 charms but for Hermione that'd be like hundreds of hours of work. I must just be better than her at magic or something,'_ Harry thought as he finished the fifth spell of the New Year's term.

* * *

><p>As Harry woke up the next morning something hit him. <em>'The first task is next week,'<em> he thought, sitting bolt upright. _'Should I use Dumbledore's suggestion? Or should I go for broke?'_ Harry then heard tapping outside his window, he looked outside and saw Hedwig, carrying a letter. _'I wonder whom this is from,_' he thought opening the window and removing the letter.

_'Harry,'_ read the note, _'It has come to my attention that you are very ahead in your school work. So far ahead, that there is nothing to teach you this year, according to Professor Flitwick. I would like to extend to you the opportunity to take the end of year tests over the Christmas holidays, which I assume you'll be staying for._

_If you pass these tests you will have the opportunity to be put up into the fifth year, but only if you pass with an Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding, as this is the O.W.L. year and if you got lower than these scores on your core subjects I would feel it would be too hard for you to successfully catch up and pass your O.W.L.s._

_Professor McGonagall would like to have a meeting with you today to discuss this possibility in greater detail than I can write about it. She has said that you both have a spare at 1 o'clock, if you would care to join her._

_I hope this turns out well for you, Professor Dumbledore.'_

_'Wow, they're serious about this, they will seriously put me up if I do well on the tests,'_ Harry thought shocked.

* * *

><p>Harry quickly ate his cereal and went to his first class, Divination. The classroom always made him feel hot, sticky, and usually gave him a headache, what with all the incense candles and sticks burning in it. Harry also got sneezy in there and suspected that he was allergic to something Trelawney burnt. The trapdoor opened and the rope ladder descended.<p>

"My inner eye is seeing many great things today," the Professor greeted them. Lavender and Parvati got very excited at this.

The mad Professor turned to look at Harry, again sitting on his own because no-one else would sit with him.

"You," gasped Trelawney, "In a few short weeks you will experience great triumph, but only if you survive a horribly gruesome death."

_'Wow_,' thought Harry, _'She didn't just predict my death. She must have been at the staff meeting last night and knows about my opportunity to get placed up a year_.'

The rest of the class ran smoothly after that with most of the Slytherins flashing their badges at him whenever he looked away from his teacup, even some of the Gryffindors flashed theirs. The Hufflepuffs just left theirs saying _Support CEDRIC DIGGORY, The REAL Hogwarts Champion. _There was no Ravenclaws in Divination, as they believed it to be woolly at best, guesswork at worst.

Harry had Defence after divination, which wasn't that noteworthy either, as Professor Moody only had them practicing the same hexes and jinxes over and over again, no matter how good they are at the Jelly-Legs jinx or the Bat-Bogey hex.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was quarter to one and Harry made his was through the castle to the Transfiguration room. At five to one he knocked on the Professors door.<p>

"Come in," her stern voice called out.

"Ah Mr Potter," she said as he walked in the door, "Just the person I wanted to see. Last night, as you know the teachers had their weekly staff meeting. It was all going along normally when Professor Flitwick said he had a point of order. I, like all the other teachers, thought nothing of it, until he said that it was about you and your class progress. Well I initially thought that he was pulling my leg, I thought he was saying that you've fallen behind in class, I was about to tell him that you were performing admirably, when he said that you are so far ahead in his class, and apparently all your other classes too, that by Christmas he thinks you'll be working on fifth year work and he wants to suggest you got put up a year."

"Wow Professor, I didn't realise that you'd noticed. See, I wasn't sure for a while if I was even doing the studying and spells and stuff right. Because, you see, Hermione would practice all the spells a week in advance until she could almost manage it and then go to class and be the first to master it. But that was with like six extra hours of practice on top of the stuff in class. I thought I was doing it wrong because, when I knew all the theory, I could do it in a few tries, in all my subjects."

"That is very impressive Mr Potter. Not many can do that, most are like Miss Granger and must continually practice it until they can get it right, even if they understand the theory behind it."

"Now on to what we wanted to talk about. I, and your other teachers, believe that you are fully capable of being put up a year level, if that's what you want. If you do you must keep in mind that at the end of the school year you will be taking your O.W.L.s. Do you think you'll be prepared for them, in such a short space of time?"

"I think so ma'am, I mean I've already finished this year's work mostly, I've just got to learn a few more charms and a bit more theory."

"You'll be staying over the break I presume?"

"Yes I always do."

"No for the Yule Ball, I posted a notice in the common room, you have dress robes for it?"

"Ah, that's what no-one would let me see."

"Potter, as a champion you have to lead the first dance. Please tell me you can dance."

"No, probably not the way you're talking about," Harry admitted. "Come to my office everyday at seven and I'll teach you. I'll also go and talk to the Gryffindors tonight about their appalling behavior."

"Ma'am, do I need a partner for the dance? I mean I can hardly open it up alone."

"Yes Potter you do. It would be beneficial for you however to wait until after the first task, I feel that some heads might turned into your favour after it," Professor McGonagall alluded.

"I don't think I'll use that loophole the Headmaster found, Professor. I think that I can fight whatever will be thrown at me, especially since everyone else seems to think so. I think I'll just go like everyone else. They'll probably all think that I chickened out or something anyway."

"I'll pass that on if you'd like," the old lady offered.

"Yea, I'd really appreciate that. Thanks," Harry thanked her and was dismissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the third chapter. I know it is very descriptive. I was on a really long plane flight when I wrote it and I was too bored to watch movies (urgh) so I wrote the majority of what I have of this fic. Any way review please and vote in the poll on my profile. **

**Until next time,**

**Saelu**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Task

**Chapter 4: The First Task**

* * *

><p>The next week passed at a surprising pace, and suddenly it was time for the First Task. Harry had found out from Snape, of all people, during his detention that night that he was to face a dragon. Not just any dragon but a mother dragon. And to add to that apparently they'd rigged it so that he'd end up getting the most ferocious and dangerous of all dragons, the Hungarian Horntail. Professor Moody had suggested to Harry that he out fly the thing, but through his research, Harry had found that that is the most likely way to irritate a Horntail. It was also the most deadly approach to the situation.<p>

Harry had two plans that he was going over on his way to the champions' tent. Initially he was going to try and talk to it in Parceltongue and if that didn't work he was going to attack it like they did with the troll in first year. _'And if neither of those work I'll summon whatever it is I need to get, as they won't be getting us to kill it, and hope for the best,'_ he decided, walking into the tent.

The atmosphere was very tense inside the tent. Fleur and Madam Maxime were talking in furious French. Victor Krum was looking surlier than usual and Cedric was pacing up and down. Harry supposed the other three knew what awaited them and so thought nothing of their nerves, because for all he knew they could've been faking it for each other.

"Ah and Potter's decided to show his face. Come we don't have all day," Bagman said angrily, looking around at him.

**(Pg 305, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)**

Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes again.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk, and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to facce! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too... ah yes... your task is to **collect the golden egg**!"

Harry glanced around. Cedric had nodded once, to show that he understood Bagman's words, and then started pacing again, although this time furiously. Harry hadn't realised he didn't know. He thought that Hagrid or Moody or one of the other teachers would have told him, if he'd been told. _'Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk,_' Harry thought to himself. _'If he wanted or needed my help he would've called off at least his Hufflepuff attack dogs_.' Fleur and Krum showed no reaction to the previous statement, _'Their Professors must have told them_,' Harry decided. All Harry could think was: _'But at least they volunteered for this_.'

**(Pg 306, Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire)**

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking... Harry felt separate from the crowd, as if they were a different species.

Finally Bagman called them over and presented the French Veela the sack with a "ladies first." The Beauxbatons champion pulled out a Welsh Green with a number two around its neck. Harry knew this to be a pretty easy dragon to sneak past, as their eyesight, hearing, smell, and sense of touch were all pretty poor. The only way to stuff this dragon up was to walk right past its head. Harry suspected that they didn't think Fleur to be a strong competitor and, if they were rigging it to give him a hard dragon, rigged it to give her the easiest.

Krum was the next person in the line. He put his hand into the bag and pulled out a Chinese Fireball with a number three around its neck. These dragons weren't vicious or easily aggravated, and the only thing you had to worry about was the ease and length that they could spit fire. And the fact that the fire came in balls - not a continued stream, which is harder to dodge as it is much easier for the dragon to surround you with fire or just put out a spray. However a well-placed Conjunctivitis Curse, for the most part can take out the dragon. Harry supposed that was what Krum had decided to do, as he seemed unfazed by the dragon.

Next was Cedric. The Hufflepuff champion looked as green as Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill. Cedric put his shaking hand into the bag and quickly pulled out with a Swedish Short-Snout attached to his finger. The dragon with the number one on it had bitten his index finger and didn't appear to be letting go. Cedric however, seemed pleased with this turn of events because the bluish-grey dragons were notoriously well known to be easily distracted and all it would take to get past it was some well done conjurations and a _Disillusionment Charm_ or a _Notice-Me-Not Charm_. Harry realised that they really didn't want him to win this. He just hoped his ideas were enough.

"Potter you're next," Bagman nearly shouted in his ear. Harry stuck his hand into the gaudy purple sack and pulled out the only dragon left. "Ooh the Hungarian Horntail, the most terrifying thing you'll ever see in your life," Bagman sneered. The Horntail was preening itself and had a tiny number four around its neck. _'Well at least I'm not Diggory who didn't know about the dragons until five minutes ago and he has to go out first,'_ Harry thought optimistically.

* * *

><p><strong>(The three other champions perform a bit better but end up with the same number of points).<strong>

* * *

><p>Finally, it was Harry's turn. He walked out into the arena, his head held high.<p>

"Hey dragon, do you speak Parseltongue? If you do roar or nod your head," he tried. The dragon didn't make any sort of movement and Harry decided that Plan B was the best option.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he yelled pointing at a largish rock near the dragon. He levitated the rock to some height above the dragon and let it drop. It hit the dragon, knocking it out, because he didn't think it would be appreciated if he killed it. He ran over to the eggs and got the Golden Egg from the top of the nest. Then he levitated the rock away from the dragon and left the arena.

"Oh my," he could hear Bagman gasping, "Harry Potter, the youngest champion has defeated his dragon the fastest and with the most ease. I wonder what the judges will say to his methods." Harry wondered that as well, walking over to the judges.

Madame Maxime was the first judge to award points, she waved her wand and a long silvery ribbon-like thing shot out of it and twisted itself into a large nine.

"I gave him an extra point for creativity and simplicity," she announced. Mr Crouch too, gave Harry a nine. Dumbledore did as well. Bagman for some unknown reason gave Harry a **ten**. But the most surprising of all was Karkaroff. He raised his wand and out came a six.

"I too enjoyed the simplicity and immaturity of Hogwarts unprecedented champion. It was a breath of fresh air," he reasoned.

Harry couldn't care less what his reasoning was, _'I'm in the lead,_' he though, _'Ha take that Ron and Hermione, I can be good at things;'_ just as he was thinking that Ron and Hermione walked over.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you didn't put your name into the Goblet. Why would've you done that? I'm sorry," Hermione cried.

"Yea mate, I'm, uh, sorry that I didn't believe you either. I shoulda known that you wouldn't do that," Ron tried apologising.

Harry was having none of that.

"No guys. You made your beliefs very clear. You aren't apparently good friends, if you can't be with me in the good and bad times. You continually put me down and even made it dangerous for me to be in the dorm. I don't think I'll be accepting your apologies. Maybe next time you should think about how you treat your so-called friends."

With that Harry walked back up to the castle with his egg. On the way through the door Neville Longbottom and a blonde-haired girl with a dazed expression stopped him.

"Harry," Neville started, "I've been trying to find a private place to talk you since Halloween but it's been hard. I think the others knew that I wanted to speak with you and that's why they wouldn't let me out of their sight. I wanted to say I've supported you the whole time, although I'm not the loudest voice in Gryffindor, I was trying to keep you safe while you were in the dorm. Luna also believes you," the slightly chubby boy said.

"Wow Neville, I hadn't realised that you supported me. I thought that everyone hated me. Thanks this means so much, you too Luna. I understand that you couldn't really stand out against the other Gryffindors Neville; they would rip you to pieces. It's nice to know I have some friends in the castle, not just fair-weather ones."

"It's ok Harry Potter. We saw how hard it was for you. And we thought about me finding you but then realised that you don't know who I am and we didn't think you'd appreciate it very much," Luna assured Harry dreamily.

"Well I've gotta go study for some things now, are you guys staying for Christmas?" Harry asked. Neville was but Luna said that she was only staying if someone invited her to the ball. Neville then replied that he thought he was taking her, to which she laughed and said, "Oh Neville, you're supposed to ask me, silly. I can't go if you don't ask." Harry bid his farewell to the pair and went on his way back to his dorm to study.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi all, thank you very much for the support! I was so surprised that you liked my fan fiction so much. I really love reading your reviews; it makes my day!**

**Please review some more. I've slowed down posting this because I have slowed in writing it, however I am going on a long weekend to a place with no wifi so I will write more and have more to post once I get back (this is in like 1 week so expect an upload in the very near future). **

**Until next time,**

**Saelu**


End file.
